The Ghost of You
by ILoveMyGeeWay
Summary: Song Fic from My Chemical Romance's The Ghost. Each chapter is named after a song by My Chemical Romance and contain some lyrics. After Naraku Dies and Inuyasha and Kagome become mates Kikyou comes back looking to go to hell. Rated for M for a reason. IxK


Woah. I am pulling this out of storage big time. I wrote this like three years ago. So any problems with it blame on my seventh grade stupidity and not being able to see now. I don't want to go get my glasses. So Deal.

Instead of putting up each chapter I'm going to put it all up now, so YAY! Please Review after you read :D

* * *

**The Ghost of You**

* * *

Chapter 1-Bury Me in Black

* * *

"Naraku! To day you WILL die!" Kagome screamed as she fired a sacred arrow at him and hitting him in the gut. Right away his body began to regenerate. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara stood in front of Naraku with weapons drawn and ready to fight to the death.

"You miserable human!" Naraku bellowed as he shot his tentacles at Kagome. Before they got within five feet of Kagome Inuyasha hacked them apart with his sword.

Sango fired her weapon at Naraku disconnecting his torso from the rest of him. Instantly Miroku used his Wind tunnel but closed up when Naraku let his poisonous insects go.

"I wanna see what your insides look like" Inuyasha bellowed advancing on Naraku and slashing at him.

"I bet you're not fucking pretty on the inside" Inuyasha swung again but Naraku quickly dodged.

"I wanna see what your insides look like" Once again Inuyasha swung, this time he hit Naraku in the side making blood squirt out as he hollered in pain.

"I wanna see 'em" Inuyasha leap back to the others taking his place beside Kagome.

"C'mon"

"I wanna save your heart!

I wanna see what your insides may be!"

With out hesitation Inuyasha released the backlash wave. From behind him Kagome fired a powerful sacred arrow that connected with Naraku before the backlash wave hit him.

Naraku fell apart and with a look of shock and horror he disintegrated his last words being "Humans, pathetic humans and a worthless half-breed........"

"Is........ Is he dead?" Shippou questioned from Sango's shoulder.

Miroku yelled out in agony gripping his hand. Removing the pray beads and cloth he realized that his wind tunnel was disappearing. "Miroku!" Sango yelled out joyously.

"Inuyasha! You did it, you killed Naraku!" Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha looked down at her to be greeted by Kagome's adoring eyes. Smiling Inuyasha hugged her right back. When they let go they joined the other in cheering.

Looking at Kagome Inuyasha found the loving gaze he gave returned. Smiling they all headed back to Kaeda's hut to celebrate.

* * *

Chapter 2-Demolition Lovers

* * *

After the celebration of Naraku's death was over Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones still awake. As the stared at each other the passion in their eyes grew deeper. Finally unable to take it anymore Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and carried her far into the woods.

When Inuyasha found a clearing far enough away from the others he stopped and set Kagome on her feet. They stood staring at each other with love and passion.

Hand in mine, into your Chocolate eyes I lose myself.

"I'm trying to let you know just how much you mean to me, and after all the things we put each other through and I feel like there's nothing left to do but prove myself to you and we'll keep it running together through time." Inuyasha spoke "I'll let you know just how much you mean to me. Until the end of everything I want you with me. Know how much I want to show you you're the only one. And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down, I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever"

"Inuyasha," Kagome was wordless.

"Kagome, I love you please, stay with me, please"

"Inuyasha of course I will stay with you, I love you too, until the end of time." Smiling they closed the gap between them with a long passion filled kiss.

"That wont be long enough" Inuyasha whispered while using his razor sharp claws to effortlessly slice off the buttons of her blouse.

Gasping Kagome replied "I love you, I have always loved you and I always will love you" right before she lost the ability to form words again, when her brain registered the sensation of his tongue trailing the skin between her breasts. He gently slid the remains of her shirt down her arms and threw it somewhere to the side of him. Kagome made quick of untying his haori and that too as thrown into the darkness.

His claws tore through the center of her bra letting it slip down her shoulders and down her arms to fall to the ground, revealing her breasts then he quickly worked on removing her skirt and underwear. When she was fully exposed to him her whole body flushed from shyness and arousal.

This was the first time he seen her naked this close, and he had all the time in the world to examine her until she became embarrassed, covering her self with her hands.

Kagome looked down at his pants.

Kagome slide her hands down Inuyasha'a chest and slowly untied his hakama fumbling with it a few times from nervousness, he slipped out of them and stepped away kicking it to the side, they just stared at each other. Kagome stared down at his erect pride gulping.

`Its so big' she thought nervously but couldn't help but notice the small nest of silver curls.

He was blushing so hard thinking she was staring a little too intensely at his member.

He stepped up to her and she looked up at him with innocent eyes. He smiled at this and kissed her nose for comfort. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and laid her on his haori, which he had picked up and spread out, for them.

Inuyasha came above Kagome on his knees to straddle her. After staring down at her glorious body for a couple of minutes Inuyasha dived down to devour her breasts, Kagome moaned at the sensation, writhing her body on the bed, as she felt the moisture begin to flow between her legs. Struggling against the sensation of just wanting to lose herself, she managed to reach up to Inuyasha's head, and then after only moments of running her fingers through his hair, her hand found its way up to the top of his head, to his sensitive ears.

Inuyasha growled causing Kagome to stop. "Sorry, I know you don't like that" She whispered knowing he would know what she said with his sensitive hearing.

"That isn't why I never let you rub my ears, I was scared of you finding out the reaction it gave me," Inuyasha looked down. Following his gaze Kagome realized his member sticking out fully erect.

Giggling Kagome once again found Inuyasha's delicate ears and began to rub. Inuyasha lay licking and sucking on Kagome's neck. When she resumed rubbing his ears a low and erotic growl rumbled through him causing Kagome to moan and tilt her head further to the side giving him more of her throat and neck.

Inuyasha growled again and Kagome gasped as the wave washed through her. Inuyasha managed to make use of her gasp to recapture her lips in another kiss. As they kissed, Inuyasha would, at times, leave the boundary of her mouth, and again revisit her neck and shoulder, scorching her skin with that same trail of fire his tongue would leave in its wake, as he made the journey between shoulder and mouth. Occasionally, he stopped along the way, to concentrate on her pulse, which both could hear was rapidly increasing. He sucked the thumping spot under her skin, raising blood to the surface. She would have a new mark in the morning, yet albeit a temporary one. She attempted to catch her breath while he suckled her neck; her need for oxygen being the main reason he'd ever relinquished his claim of her mouth.

Looking up Inuyasha stared into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. He suddenly grew nervous, he knew the pain it would cause her and wasn't sure if it was worth it. It would be selfish to get what he desired if it was cause his Kagome pain.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" She said worried seeing the nervousness in his eyes

"Do you want this?" He said looking away from her

"Oh course I want to be with you Inuyasha" she laughed gently turning his face to look at her

" But if we do `this' you'd be bound to me forever if I marked you and we both know it is going to cause you a tremendous amount of pain."

"It will hurt but only for a couple of seconds, it is a natural thing."

"But I don't want to hurt you, not at all Kagome, not ever," Inuyasha'a golden orbs started into Kagome's chocolate ones.

"Inuyasha I know you would never her me intentionally so just shut up and finish what we started"

He smirked and brought his head down to nuzzled her neck with his nose inhaling her sent he suddenly growled again, the vibrations against her neck caused her to moan as her body quivered excitingly from the feeling. The sweet sound of it aroused him.

She turned her head away closing her eyes and moaned as he licked and sucked at her neck. Her hands gripped his hair pressing him closer to her neck. His hands roamed her body skimming her stomach with his claws making her whimper his name.

Inuyasha once again kneeled over Kagome. He set himself at her entrance. When they where perfectly aligned he looked down at her and she at him. He quickly thrust into her breaking her inner barrier. Kagome tensed up, her eyes clamping shut, and she could feel her self stretching around his size, it was quite painful.

He was abruptly hit with the sent of her blood

"K-Kagome are you alright" he struggled

"Y-yes, yes it's suppose to hurt the first time just please don't move let me adjust"

`I'm inside her' he thought slightly whimpering as her felt her ripple inside as she shifted to get some kind of pain relief

"Kagome?" He asked

"I'm ok now"

She cracked her eyes open to look down at him as his golden lust filled eyed stared back up at her. She nervously kissed him. He now held her under the arms and waited till she finally adjusted to his insertion

He instinctively grinded into her making her stomach jerk and letting out a scream of pleasurable pain. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close to her.

Inuyasha began thrusting into Kagome moving faster and harder until his skin slapped against hers. Inuyasha slammed into Kagome until their pelvis bones met.

After a while of this thrusting along with their nonstop kisses Kagome was ready for her release.

"Inu-Yasha" she struggled to moan arching her body to him causing Inuyasha to growl in pleasure.

"Oh oh! INU-YA-SHAAAAAAAAH!!" She screamed louder then she had ever screamed before leaving his ears ringing.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed out. His demon traits appeared before lashing down and biting her neck as he literally exploded filling her with his searing hot seed.

He slowly regained some control of his body as his demon receded. Realizing that he was still biting her neck he struggled to quickly release her not quite collected enough to function properly with his orgasm still rocking his body, and not going away.

He let go of her shoulder and licked the heavily bleeding wound, which concerned him of her well being because it was a lot of blood but it stopped shortly after he cleaned it.

Coming down hugging and kissing her he gently rolled them over so he wouldn't crush her.

They relaxed Kagome lying on top off Inuyasha. Their eyes where heavy her head rested on his chest and the rhythm of his heartbeat put her to sleep. Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed in her sent.

"I truly do love you" he whispered to her before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 3- Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us

* * *

It had been a month since Inuyasha had defeated Naraku and he and Kagome mated. They where just coming back from Kagome's era. As Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well they turned to head back to Kaede's village.

In their path was no other then the clay pot, Kikyou. She stood there as cold as ever as she feed on the souls of the dead. Bow in hand and arrows over her shoulder Kikyou turned to Inuyasha and in her monotone voice spoke "So it is true, you have defeated Naraku"

"Yes, I have." Inuyasha replied.

"Then I am guessing you know why I came. Are you ready to go to hell with me?" Kikyou smiled.

Disgusted Inuyasha spat out "That was years ago Kikyou, you yourself said I didn't have to. You know I would never go to hell with you! I am staying her with Kagome, with my MATE!" Inuyasha emphasized the word mate just to piss her off.

"You choose that whore over me? Inuyasha, why have the reincarnation when you can have the real thing? Leave that bitch behind, you made a promise remember, you promised to go to hell with me!"

"You aren't the real thing, you are a clay pot that eats the souls of the dead so they can't pass on and you can live a little longer to fuck Naraku one more time, now that he is gone there is no need for you in this world. Go to hell and leave Inuyasha and me alone!" Kagome spat out in rage.

"I refuse to go with you Kikyou; Kagome is all I care about." Inuyasha put in.

"Is that so, Then I guess she will just have to DIE!" Kikyou pulled out an arrow and fired before anyone realized what she was doing. Just missing Kagome and hitting a tree behind her Kikyou growled.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out

"Inuyasha, I find it hard to stay, with the words you say, you keep hurting me, all because of this little bitch" Kikyou spat out bitch as if it was venom.

"Well I'll choose the life I've taken, never mind the friends I'm making! The beauty that you're faking lets me live my life like this." Inuyasha shouted at Kikyou drawing his sword.

"Oh baby let me in, I love you so much but all you wanna do is hurt me, let me into your heart, lets go to hell and be together forever!" Kikyou cried out.

"You can cry all you want to, I don't care how much you'll invest yourself in me, we're not working out

And you can't touch my lover and you can't keep my friends! We're not working out, This time I mean it, never mind the times I've seen it." Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome to protect her. Kagome grabbed onto the back of his haori and leaned into him, putting all of her trust into him.

"Well I hope I'm not mistaken by the news I heard from waking this earth, and it's hard to say I'm shaken, by the choices that you make. And I get a little shaken, because I live my life like this. And well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say. Maybe you are better off sealed to that tree again." Kikyou pretended to sob.

"Quit the act Kikyou, we all know you aren't really crying. You only loved Naraku. You only want to finish his job by killing Kagome and me. But that will never work!" Inuyasha Leap forward hoping to slice through Kikyou but Her soul collectors relocated her between Kagome and him just before the impact of his sword. Kikyou notched her arrow and pointed it at Kagome. In horror Inuyasha jumped forward to Kikyou but it was to late. Kikyou had fired her arrow and it was heading straight towards Kagome. There was no way to stop it. It happened as if in slow motion. Kikyou's arrow hit Kagome sending her flying backwards. Inuyasha let out a horrible scream of agony.

"You can't keep my lover, and you won't fuck my friends! Never again! Never! Never again!" Inuyasha screams with tears pouring down his face. He chopped Kikyou in half, sending the souls within her flying out in all directions.

With a look of shock and horror Kikyou cried out "I'm knocking let me in, Oh baby let me in!" Before turning to dust in the wind.

Inuyasha Ran over to Kagome. The arrow had hit her in the chest and blood was pouring out everywhere.

"Kagome! Don't die, don't you die on me, I can't live with out you! You are my life, Kagome! I Love you too much, you can't leave me!" Inuyasha sobbed while holding Kagome in his lap.

"In-Inu-Inuyasha. I-I love you too but you knew this day would come. No one knew it would come so soon though. I love you, I always have loved you, and I always will love you. I want you to always be happy though. Know that I died happily, here in your strong arms, with you protecting me. I'm sorry, I love you." Kagome chocked out.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome up into a hug. "Kagome, you aren't going anywhere, I need you, Shippou needs you, we all need you. Kagome, I love you SO much." Inuyasha sobbed into Kagome's shoulder inhaling her scent for the last time.

"I-I love you Inuyasha" Kagome whispered before going limp in Inuyasha's arms. Sobbing uncontrollably Inuyasha let out a series of pain filled cries.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou came running up behind Inuyasha ready for battle. Realizing what had happened they walked forward still making sure to keep their distance to let the young hanyou grieve in peace.

After a couple of minutes of silence except for the sobbing of everyone Inuyasha sputtered out " K-kikyou came and I refused to go to hell with her so she killed Kagome." Inuyasha picked up Kagome and carried her back to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha's heart shattered into a million pieces that could never be put back together.

* * *

Chapter 4-I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

* * *

It has only been a week since Kagome died. I don't know how much longer I can go on. I am going crazy. I see her everywhere. I am withering away in this tree. I haven't been down since we buried her. She is below my feet, buried next to the God tree.

_We are so far from you, you left us, and you left me. Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate._

_The lives of everyone you know are slowly disintegrating. We were nothing with out you. We need you. I can't live with out you. And what's the worst you take from every heart you broke when you went away. And like the blade I stain, well I've been holding on tonight but I don't know for how much longer._

_So long and goodnight my sweet Kagome. When every star falls brought you to tears. So long and goodnight, So long and goodnight_.

From the corner of his eye Inuyasha swore he saw Kagome walk into the trees. He jumped after her. When He lost sight of her he noticed he was in the clearing where he and Kagome first became mates. He looked everywhere for Kagome. He twisted his head from side to side looking for her. He spun in circles desperate to find his lost lover.

"KAGOME! Can you hear me? Are you near me?" Inuyasha screamed out still frantically searching for Kagome. _Fuck, I'm going crazy, I know I saw her but where is she? I need to see her, I need her near me, I can't go on much longer. I can't keep living like this! _Inuyasha mentally screamed before screaming out loud in frustration.

Heading back to the tree Inuyasha let one tear fall. On the way back he walked slowly, he didn't have enough energy to go any faster. On his way he found the most perfect rose ever. Picking it he walked the rest of the way to the god tree. Before jumping up he kissed the rose and placed it on Kagome's grave.

Inuyasha jumped into the tree and after a while fell asleep leaning against the branch.

*Dream*

"Inuyasha" Kagome cooed seductively into Inuyasha ear. They were sitting in the god tree with Kagome in Inuyasha's lap. It was nighttime and Kagome was getting frisky. She stuck her tongue in his ear and began to wiggle it around.

"OHHHHH! Kagome, Gods, You are going to be the death of me!" Inuyasha moaned out.

Giggling Kagome stopped and bent to kiss her hanyou. As the kiss grew more passionate and deeper Kagome slipped out her tongue and licked Inuyasha's lower lip begging for entrance. When he opened his mouth Kagome plunged in. The fight for dominance began. After a couple of minutes Inuyasha won and Pulled away for some much needed air for the both of them.

Panting Kagome leaned into Inuyasha's chest. Snuggling up to him she sighed in content. "I love you Inuyasha; my little puppy" Smiling the both fell asleep together wrapped up in each other arms.

As the scene dissolved a new scene popped up.

They were in a meadow. It was the time Inuyasha created a picnic for them.

"Inuyasha?!" You made a picnic for us? That is SO sweet!" Smiling Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's arms. Smiling Inuyasha kissed the top of her head.

"If I knew you would react this way I would have done this a long time ago" he chuckled. Setting her feet back on the ground Kagome blushed and looked away. Inuyasha lightly grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him and gave her a soft kiss. This soon progressed to a more passionate kiss. Soon Kagome was on her back on the blanket and topless.

Inuyasha was leaving a fiery trail with his tongue down her neck and in between her breast. He made his way up to the nipple and started to suck. While playing with her other breast.

Kagome rubbed his ears with one hand and the other one expertly untied his haori. Before long they were both naked. With a "Hiss" Through his teeth Inuyasha entered a very tight Kagome.

Moaning at the sensation of him finally filling her Kagome wiggled under him. Smiling Inuyasha brought his mouth down to hers. He started to trust into her at the same time. Moaning his name Kagome wrapped her legs round his back. Loving the sensation Inuyasha stopped and brought her legs up to rest on his shoulders.

Thrusting into her with all his might Inuyasha and Kagome moaned Each other's names. Glaring into each other's eyes they found the same lust, the same love, the same passion, they knew they were made for each other.

Just as they were about to climax a voice broke through their moans and screams of the other ones name. "I guess I'll just come back later then," Miroku chuckled scratching the back of his neck.

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped and just stared at him in shock. Growling Inuyasha threatened the monk "you fucking idiot, why couldn't you just go away peacefully? I am going to kill you! Pulling out of Kagome and Jumping up Inuyasha quickly pulled on his hakama and ran after the monk, leaving Kagome shaking her head sitting with her knees in her chest on the blanket Inuyasha had set up.

*Dream end*

Inuyasha was pulled out of his dream by a voice calling to him.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, I love you, I have always loved you, I always will love you, " It was Kagome's voice. Jumping Down Inuyasha began to frantically shake his head from side to side looking for her again. "Inuyasha" The voice called again, It voice floated over him like the wind, "You have to stop, move on, I know you love me but you are destroying yourself, Inuyasha, I love you too much to see you like this"

"Kagome, where are you, I have to see you! Where are you?!" Inuyasha screamed hysterically.

The voice was once gone. Nothing answered. Inuyasha ran all over the field scream Kagome's name, calling for her. He checked by the well, in the clearing where they first mated, where they had their picnic, no one was even outside, it as the middle of the night and Inuyasha couldn't even smell Kagome's sweet scent.

Hearing a ruckus outside Miroku and Sango grabbed their weapons and ran towards the noise. When they reached it they noticed it was Inuyasha. A very crazy hanyou was running around the field calling out the name of his lost lover.

"Miroku! Sango! Have you seen her? I can't find her, I just heard her but I can't find her! Do you know where Kagome is?" A frantic looking Inuyasha shouted while sprinting over to them.

"Inuyasha, are you okay," Miroku began "Lady Kagome has past on, don't you remember, it was only a week or so ago." Miroku looked worried for his friend. Inuyasha looked to weak; he had red puffy eyes from the tears he had shamelessly shed.

Inuyasha fell to his knees; once again the tears came "No! No! I just heard her, don't tell me your lies Miroku don't....." Inuyasha was unable to finish because he fell face forward into the dirt; he passed out at Miroku and Sango's feet.

* * *

Chapter 5-The Ghost of You

* * *

When Inuyasha woke up he was Kaede's hut. Jumping up Inuyasha bolted out of the door to the god tree. It was the closes he could be to Kagome and he never wanted to leave her side. He jumped up to the branch where they would sit together every night.

Inuyasha sat trying to forget everything that happened, he tried to forget Kagome's death, Kikyou's final words, he tried to forget how his whole world got torn apart. Inuyasha closed his eyes to just drift off into a land of nothingness when the dam holding the memories broke and they all came flooding back at once.

Memories of Kagome's sweet touch, her kiss, her intoxicating scent pounded through Inuyasha's head making him grab his head and pulling it between his knees while screaming out in agony. He could almost smell her, wait, he could smell her, she was close, there, close, almost as if she was sitting next to him.

_NO! This isn't happening again, she isn't here, she is dead, she is gone, I am imagining it. But it is so strong, but it is moving, it is going away, no don't leave, I have to follow it, it has to really be her. I'm not crazy, it is her, I know it. She is alive; She would never leave me! She is alive!_ Inuyasha screamed in his head. Leaping out of the tree he followed Kagome's scent further into the woods.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed out into the forest. Her scent was moving fast, to fast for a human. He was going full speed but he couldn't catch up with her

_She must have been taken, but who would take her? Naraku is dead, I killed him. Kikyou died as well by my sword. Kagura killed Koga, the dumb bastard, months ago. Sesshomaru swears he hates humans. _

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. Her scent was gone. "Kagome" Inuyasha whispered. "No, it wasn't in my head, I know it wasn't. I smelt her, I would know that scent anywhere. That WAS Kagome!" Inuyasha was talking to himself.

Turning around he started to head back to the god tree when a figure emerged from the trees.

It was Kagome, the scent was right, it was her, her full lips, her beautiful body, it was Kagome.

"Inuyasha" that was Kagome's too! " Inuyasha" A strong wind came through and Kagome became a blur before finally disappearing completely.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered "KAGOME!" He now screamed.

_I can't do it; I can't live with out her. There is no me with out Kagome. I am turning into dust like Kikyou. I am not as strong, I can't think straight. Hell I can't think of anything but Kagome. She is gone but I still see her, I still smell her, I hear her. _

_Her voice is in the wind, drifting upon me and calming me yet putting me on edge at the same time. Her scent is the air. It is everywhere, it surrounds me, engulfs me. Her body is my world, the only thing I see is her, it lures me and makes me scream. Her soul is my life. With out her I die. And that is what I am dead. I am dead on the inside, with out Kagome, I am nothing. _

_I know she would never want this but I can't survive with out her. I need to be with her I need to be......._

Inuyasha jumped back to the god tree. He was all alone. All alone to do what was right, to do the only thing he could, to be happy.

"Kagome, we'll meet again. We can pretend to leave but you are still here. You surround me, but, I can't touch you, I can't hold you, I can't talk to you." Inuyasha whispered to her grave, "Kagome, I know you wouldn't want it this way but I can't live with out you. I love you" Inuyasha brought one clawed hand up to his throat. With one quick action he slit his own throat with his claws.

Inuyasha let out a ruff cry from the pain. It may of hurt on the outside but on the inside he couldn't be happier. He was going to be reunited with his Kagome. Inuyasha lay down next to Kagome's grave on his side.

As the outside world grew dim and the blood pooled around him Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Before he shut his eyes for the last time he saw Miroku and Sango running up the hill to him.

He closed his eyes and never opened them again. He was finally with his Kagome; nothing could ever separate them.

Hand in hand they walked into the darkness, never to return. They would be together forever; nothing could pull them apart, not even death.

* * *

Hit that button Now :D


End file.
